


Hidden Treasures

by MegaloMina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, EXO AU, F/M, Pirates, Smut, sassy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a pirate well known on the high seas, but when he comes in possession of a map he believes will lead to a treasure, he finds himself in need of help; the map is written in some strange language he doesn't understand. Call it dumb luck or perfect timing but when your ship happens to meet his both of you consider it the perfect opportunity for causing trouble.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Hidden Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Dec. 6, 2017

The heavy winds of the sea rattled the door of the captain’s cabin, as the man himself stood frozen in front of his large, wooden desk. The map that laid before him was unreadable; written in a language neither he or his fellow pirates understood. For three days straight Baekhyun and his crew had tried deciphering its contents, believing it held the location of a great treasure, but all they had accomplished so far was a big pile of nothing. Suddenly the door swung open and in stepped the ship’s quartermaster, Junmyeon. ‘’Captain, we need you on deck immediately!’’ he shouted breathlessly, like he had just run the entire length of the ship. ‘’It will have to wait, I have more pressing matters’’ Baekhyun answered, never taking his eyes off the worn down piece of paper. Maybe if he stared at it long enough it would reveal its secrets. Highly unlikely but he was out of ideas and desperate.

Junmyeon shifted awkwardly in place like leaving wasn’t an option. ‘’We’ve encountered another ship and we’re about to throw the bridge across’’ he explained, already flinching from the scolding he’d undoubtedly receive. A deep sigh escaped Baekhyun as he finally turned around to look the other in the eyes with a sternness that made the quartermaster visibly gulp. ‘’So we’re raiding ships without the captain’s permission now?’’ he started while putting on his coat and readying his sword, ‘’I thought I had made it very clear that we cannot risk letting this map fall into the hands of someone else.’’ Junmyeon remained silent, not daring to add fuel to the fire that was Byun Baekhyun. As he walked out the door, the other caught a glimpse of a small scar on the captain’s left cheek, which stood in contrast to his otherwise handsome and polished features.

True to Junmyeon’s word, a ship only slightly smaller than their own laid beside them in the water, only connected by the piece of wood his men had placed. ‘’Attention!’’ Baekhyun yelled, effectively gaining every ear on the boat, ‘’you shall not take prisoners or harm their ship beyond repair, understood? I will talk with their leader and see if perhaps they can be of help with our mission, but if not you are free to take whatever you deem valuable.’’ A few groans of disappointment was heard from the more brutal of his men; the ones that thirsted after a fight after many days of silence. Normally, raids and chaos was a part of the daily routine, but ever since they had acquired that map, it was all Baekhyun could think about. If it turned out he was wrong and it did not reveal some great treasure, he’d lose his honour. Baekhyun would rather die than lose his honour.

The heavy ‘clunk’ of his boots marked his arrival onto the other ship, and on deck stood a few men with daggers of low quality, ready to defend their property. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smirk at the sight; he felt cocky knowing he could easily take them all out without breaking a sweat. He lifted his hands in a gesture signaling his (somewhat) innocent intentions. ‘’I need to speak to your captain. Bring me to him and we’ll be out of your hair in no time’’ he announced in the friendliest tone he could muster, yet nothing happened. ‘’Who leads your ship?’’ he tried again, but they simply looked at him like he was speaking gibberish. ‘’Who’s the captain!’’ he shouted one last time, and that’s when a reply finally came in the form a beautifully feminine voice. ‘’I am’’ you revealed after finally stepping out of your cabin. Based on Baekhyun’s wide eyes and open mouth it was clear that he didn’t expect to encounter a woman of all things. As a slave or cook perhaps, but as a captain, not in a million years.

His disbelief made him laugh mockingly, which only caused your allies to nearly jump on him. ‘’It’s okay’’ you told them in a foreign language only you and them understood. They lowered their weapons and you stepped closer to the rude stranger, who had the audacity to laugh you straight in the face. His clothes luckily didn’t point towards him being a part of the royal fleet, they rather gave him the look of a merciless and cold-hearted raider. ‘’If you truly are the captain, you’re the one I need’’ he stated. Without hesitation you strode confidently past him, nose held high, and crossed the bridge only to look back at him with a smirk. ‘’A lot of men need me sweetheart. I’m only agreeing to this because I’m not in a fighting mood. Tomorrow perhaps?’’ you teased. His entire crew stared at you like they had just seen a mermaid, but you merely found it amusing. Being a female captain in a sea full of men had its perks.

Stepping into the captain’s cabin like you owned the place, you were immediately met with the stench of rum and unwashed pirate. Baekhyun soon followed after making sure his men kept an eye on yours, and he was quick to lock the door, ensuring you wouldn’t escape. Your eyes followed the key that traveled into his pocket. ‘’You don’t think I’m stupid enough to run for it, do you? I’m smart enough to know when I should surrender’’ you laughed, leaning your back against his desk. Baekhyun’s eyes wandered across your body hungrily. How many months had it been since he had seen a woman like you; how many nights had only the wind accompanied him in loneliness. ‘’Who are you and why couldn’t your men understand me?’’ he asked firmly while stepping closer. ‘’Captain Y/N of the Six Sails, and they couldn’t understand you because they’re not from around here,’’ you answered dryly while fiddling with a dagger that laid on his table, ‘’now who are you?’’ He was so busy fixating on the movement of your fingers that he barely registered the question. When he didn’t answer, you followed the direction of his gaze and smirked at the realisation that he was distracted by you.

You teasingly ran your fingertips up and down the smooth blade, making sure he was fully hypnotized. You then suddenly grabbed the shaft and moved the dagger to his throat in the blink of an eye. He didn’t flinch but instead moved his eyes up to meet yours. He had had a knife to his throat, both literally and figuratively, countless times; he was simply happy that the hand that held it was one as beautiful as yours. ‘’I’m captain Byun Baekhyun, this is my ship - I’m sure you’ve heard of me’’ he finally answered. You lowered the weapon and threw it carelessly back on the table while laughing. ‘’You must not be a very good captain if you didn’t see that coming’’ you teased.

Your comment earned you a burning gaze from the man before you, and you could tell he was growing impatient. When he only continued burning holes through your skin, your eyes started to wander across the room, not daring to instigate a staring competition. Nothing out of the ordinary caught your attention; a bed, a desk, some books, a map. Wait, a map? It was an old piece of paper that looked more like a page out of a book with all its words scribbled across it. You recognised the words but translating it would be a bigger piece of work, and you had no idea what it would uncover. Around the words were doodles of what you assumed to be the final location; you needed to get your hands on this.

As soon as Baekhyun realised what you were staring at, he was quick to remove it from you. ‘’This,’’ he said while dangling the map in front of you, ‘’is actually what I wanted to talk to you about.’’ You questioningly raised an eyebrow and reached out to grab it, but he pulled his hand back just in time, which caused you to stumble into him. ‘’Talk, not touch’’ he added with a smirk. You immediately moved back, as if his body was on fire, and cleared your throat in an attempt to ignore the fact his body heat had made you flustered. ‘’It’s latin,’’ you stated, ‘’that’s why you can’t read it.’’

‘’How did you kn-’’

‘’You’re a pirate, not a scholar. If you could read it, you wouldn’t have a reason for needing me’’ you explained. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up as soon as he realised you could help him, but all he responded with was ‘’stay here’’ as he stepped outside the cabin and called for his first mate, Jongdae. Their voices were muffled by the door, but you managed to make out a few sentences; something about seizing your ship and not letting you leave. The last part was either ‘’she has to help us’’ or ‘’bee hat you hell stuff’’ - you were guessing the first one. There was no way in hell you were going to let him use you and take your stuff; you were determined to get away with both your ship and the map, while laughing maniacally as you sailed away from a confused looking Baekhyun. Time to turn on the charm.

Just before he stepped back inside, you unbuttoned the top of your shirt, exposing just enough cleavage to, hopefully, catch the his attention. And indeed it did. As soon as he closed the door he focused on you, his gaze wandering down to your exposed skin. ‘’I propose we make a deal’’ you smirked while leaning seductively against the wall right beside him. ‘’Is that so?’’ he answered, moving closer to you, ‘’what sort of deal?’’ Your lips were almost touching and you felt his hot breath on your skin. It held the spicy scent of rum and you wondered if you could perhaps still taste it on his tongue. ‘’The kind of deal where I help you with that map over there in return for,’’ you trailed off and planted a teasing kiss right at the edge of his lips before continuing, ‘’one less lonely night.’’ You barely got to utter the words before Baekhyun had you slammed against the wall, his lips aggressively upon yours. ‘’My pleasure’’ he growled against your mouth. He himself was a desperate man, which could be seen in the way he ripped off your clothes, exposing your body. Torn fabric was no concern of his; he needed you and he needed you now.

Two captains refusing to give up control resulted in your tongues battling for dominance. At some point during the undressing, you had managed to switch positions so Baekhyun was the one pushed up against the wall. This obviously displeased him as he pulled your lower lip between his teeth and bit down, earning him a moan. Once you were distracted by the sudden pleasure, he took the opportunity to push you onto the bed and remove your remaining clothing as well as his own. His hungry eyes wandered across your body, like a lion getting ready to jump its prey. ‘’Are you just going to stare or are you going to come down here and kiss me?’’ you asked teasingly, spreading your legs slightly as an invitation he couldn’t resist. Had anyone been listening at the door, they would have stormed in instantly to stop the fight they assumed was going on. A few bruises and toppled bookcases was not a rare occurrence during love making of pirates. Sometimes drawing blood just made it more exciting; a permanent reminder of a night well spent.

After much rolling around and teasing, he finally placed his member at your entrance, pushing in without warning. You gasped in pleasure which caused a smirk to grow on his face. ‘’That’s what you get for being such a little tease’’ he commented. He set a fast pace from the beginning, making you a moaning mess that had to dig your nails into his back to keep yourself steady. Flipping you both over you were finally in control again. Riding him came as a close second to riding the waves of the sea, but at least he tasted better than the saltiness of the water. With both of your releases fast approaching, you made one last effort at provoking him. With your sharpest nail you quickly scratched your initials onto his chest, hard enough for it to last a few days. Every time he’d walk shirtless or be with a woman, they’d know that ‘’Y/N was here.’’ With a deep groan you both came and it didn’t take long before you heard snoring besides you.

___________

There was a loud bang on the door which caused Baekhyun’s eyes to flutter open. The space next to him was empty but the heat from your body still lingered. ‘’Captain!’’ Jongdae’s voice called out in panic. Quickly throwing on his pants and a shirt, Baekhyun walked out on the deck, only to be met with a terrible sight. Your ship was no longer connected to his, it was making its fast escape, and on the edge you triumphantly stood; waving the map in your hand with a playful smirk. ‘’Well I’ll be damned,’’ Baekhyun smirked, because despite having lost he couldn’t help but be impressed with your sneakiness.

‘’Rest assured Y/N of The Six Sails, we’ll meet again. If I have to travel the entire sea to hold you and that map in my hands again, then so be it.’


End file.
